leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GutsyTick/CR: Kalista, the Arch Sentinel
The CR (Champion Reimagine) series is aimed at introducing alternative kits to existing Champions in order to submit a different view on their fantasies, and/or mechanics. These are not meant to be taken as rework proposals. Champion Stats Abilities Kalista marks nearby allied champions who are under as Vulnerable. |description2 = Once within 500-units of a Vulnerable allied champion, Kalista can click on the target allied champion to Guard it for up to 10 seconds. Kalista can also click on a Guarded allied champion who is within 525-units of her to stop Guarding the target allied champion. Kalista can store up to 2 charges of Sentinel's Regard, but there are no set limits as to how many allied champions Kalista can guard at once. |description3 = Whilst Kalista is Guarding at least one allied champion, she passively redirects / / / of all physical and magic damage her Guarded allied champions receive to herself, whilst also receiving 40% less physical and magic damage. |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = Charge |customlabel = |custominfo = | | | }} |targeting = Sentinel's Regard is both a unit-targeted buff, and an autonomous buff. }} Kalista projects a spear in the target direction: dealing magic damage to the first enemy struck, and it for seconds if it is a champion. |description2 = Whilst Guarding an allied champion, enemy champions who are damaged by Pierce are turned Brittle for 4 seconds, and linked to Kalista's closest Guarded ally: causing their next attack or damaging ability against the marked enemy champion to deal as bonus magic damage. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = 8 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Pierce is a pass-through skill shot. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block Pierce. |projectile = true }} Kalista dashes towards the target location. The speed of the dash scales with Kalista's bonus movement speed. |description2 = Jaunt can be cast on a Guarded allied champion to modify Jaunt into a unit-targeted dash, causing Kalista to position herself between the target allied champion, and the enemy champion closest to them. |description3 = Kalista can store up to two charges of Jaunt, and generates a charge every seconds. |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |targeting = Jaunt is a linear dash which can be cast on an allied champion to modify it into a unit-targeted dash. |additional = *Kalista can freely attack and cast Pierce and Rive while dashing with Jaunt. }} Kalista's attacks and Sunder build up stacks of Wound on enemy champions, lasting for up to 6 seconds; enemies who are Wounded 4 times are Rent until they have not received any damage from Kalista for 5 seconds. This passive is unavailable while Maim is on cooldown. |description2 = Kalista draws from the wounds of her foes: dealing magic damage to Rent enemy champions, and them by 60% for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = % of target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Maim's passive component is an on-hit effect and its active component is an auto-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block Maim. |additional = *Enemies will also be relieved of their Rent status if Kalista cannot see them. *Casting Maim does not remove enemies' Rent status. }} Kalista gains bonus attack range. |description2 = Kalista draws the target Guarded allied champion towards her, temporarily them from the game, and disabling their abilities for up to 5 seconds. |description3 = During Sentinel's Call, Kalista's ally can enter an attack command onto a target location within 500 (+ Withdrawn Ally's Attack Range)-units of Kalista to dash there, stopping at the first enemy hit and surrounding enemies for up to 2 seconds, based on their . |description4 = |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Sentinel's Call is both a unit-targeted buff to a Guarded allied champion and a colliding linear skill shot. |spelleffects = false |spellshield = will block Sentinel's Call. |additional = *Even if Kalista dies during Sentinel's Call, the withdrawn allied champion will still be able to dash to a location. }} Category:Custom champions